The Mystery of the Past
by FSOA
Summary: Ash decides on his future as a trainer after completing the Kalos league.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N This is my second fanfiction. It is going to be a rather long one, as how I planned it in my head. Don't worry, the title will make sense in sooner later chapters. R&R)

Ash looked out the window of the high speed train taking him back to Pallet Town, his home town. The scenery of Kalos passed by him in a blur. Ash can't believe it. He has been in every Pokémon League™ and placed high in every tournament. 6 years ago when he had first started his own journey, with a reluctant Pikachu, he had no clue on how to catch pokémon and how to raise them, now that ornery Pikachu is now his best friend and one of his most powerful pokémon, maybe the most powerful under his belt. The little electric type has been with him since day one and has never left his side at all. He was content, but he then was pondering what to do with his life.

 _"I've been every Pokémon League™, placed high in each one, have the ability to become a Frontier Brain, and is in the Orange Islands Hall of Fame. But, now what? I want to do something more than just be the greatest pokémon trainer the world has ever seen"_ he thought to himself. He took out his Poké Dex and looked at the time, a rather useful feature. It was 8:54 PM and the sky reflected this fact. The sun was a blood red and was setting behind the horizon. Ash yawned like a Snorlax and decided to go to bed and sleep on his decision on what to do next. He looked at his ticket stub and to his chagrin, he had not paid extra for a place in the sleeper car on the train. He went back to his seat, Pikachu was asleep and in the seat beside Ash's. Ash wadded his jacket into a pillow and fell asleep.

The next morning, still having not decided on what his course of future was, Ash wandered into the Dining car of the train, stomach growling. A sleepy Pikachu was on his shoulder, who immediately woke up after the tantalizing smell of ketchup wafted in his direction. Ash and Pikachu chose an empty booth and Pikachu was immediately downing the ketchup from the ketchup bottle at his table. A waiter wandered over to his table and asked Ash, "What would you like for breakfast young man?" Ash responded by ordering pancakes, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice. While waiting for his food to come, Ash fed his Pikachu a handful of the Pokémon food he carried with him.

"What is my future, Pikachu? What lies in it?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu" The pokémon responded, not knowing how to respond to the questions.

In a rather short amount of time, Ash's food came. In an even shorter amount of time, the food had disappeared, along with a good chunk of Ash's money. After going back to his seat, Ash looked again outside the window and realized that the scenery that was rolling on by was Hoenn.

" _Hoenn, May's home region. I wonder how she is doing with her Pokémon Contests. I home she is winning a lot of them."_ Ash's train of thought was violently interrupted when a dark noxious smoke filled the train car. Everyone started to scream, except for Ash. He dropped to the floor and brought Pikachu down with him. The pokémon began coughing violently. Ash pulled a handkerchief from his bag and covered the pokemon's mouth and nose with it, filtering out the smoke so Pikachu wouldn't have this problem breathing.

A calm voice blared over the intercom, "Sorry for the events folks, it appears that the engine has had a malfunction and we will be stopping for a day in Petalburg City to get this issue cleared up."

Ash immediately perked up. _"We are stopping in Petalburg City? That might mean May might be there. I want to ask her something."_ The train had coasted the way into Petalburg City and everyone was in a rush to get off the train. Ash was one of the last ones to get off because he had chosen his seat near the back of train so he can have some privacy. Once on the platform of the Petalburg City train station, Ash was able to get a good look on what had happened to the train. There was smoke coming out of the front and what appeared to be rather large rod was sticking out of it. Ash assumed the train had thrown a rod and needed a new engine. Ash went inside of the train station and looked at the time table. The next train to Pallet Town was an entire day wait. Ash was disappointed for a brief moment because he wasn't able to get home as fast as he hoped, but that feeling disappeared when he realized that he could see May. He walked out of the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

(Yeah, 2 uploads at the same time. I will try to get at least one new chapter a week)

Ash was wandering down the streets of Petalburg City, wondering how to kill time because it was rather early in the day and there was a lot of time left until tomorrow when his train to Pallet Town came. He rounded a corner and saw a rather long line outside a building. Ash sauntered over to the line, wondering what could be going on. He saw a sign that stated," Petalburg Natural History Museum Grand Opening" in bright red letters. Ash found something to do. He waited in line and after a long while, the line got shorter to the point Ash could enter the building after paying his admission. He looked through the exhibits and saw something that interested him greatly. It was an ancient fossil of Mew, a legendary pokémon. One other person was at the exhibit. Just as Ash, she was looking over the fossil of the legendary pokémon. Ash accidently bumped into her on his way there. An indignant May turned around and started chewing out Ash, momentarily not remembering her friend.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to look at this as well as Ash?! What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Kalos?"

May then hugged him, joyous that her old friend had come. Ash was surprised at this turnaround of events. He then responded to May, answering her question.

"I just finished the Kalos League and placed in the top 2. What were you doing all this time?"

I traveled around in Johto, doing the Pokémon Contests. I got to the Grand Festival, and placed top 2 as well."

"That is awesome, May. Just curious, did Brock talk to you any time soon?"

"Yeah, he did. He and Nurse Joy got married a couple of months ago in the Orange Islands."

Ash was indignant, mainly because the fact that his best human friend did not even invite him to his wedding. May saw the thought that was brewing, and then responded.

"Ash, Brock didn't invite anyone. It was him, Nurse Joy and a priest to officiate. Nobody else was there. Brock and Nurse Joy wanted a private wedding, so that is what they had."

Ash's expression softened. He did not know that was the reason why he wasn't invited. May decided to get Ash's mind off of things. She asked him, "Do you want to go to the movies or something? The Pichu Brothers is playing at the theatre downtown?"

Ash was surprised by this, but he said yes. Ash, being the cheeky little man he is, asked May, "Does this count as a date?"

May was not expecting that as a response from Ash. She truly wished that this was a date between her and Ash, but her mouth said otherwise.

"No Ash, this does not count as a date. We are just two friends going to the movies. That is all."

But her eyes told the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's note: I am going to be making longer chapters, at least 2000 words each. Mainly because of the fact that my first chapter was 839 words, it felt much shorter than the Trouble with Team Rocket story which had shorter chapters, for some odd reason. I'll try to upload weekly, but with AP classes and Robotics, it may be longer than a week between intervals. Happy reading all!)**

Ash, May and Pikachu went to the movie theatre and watched the entire 3 hour length of the Pichu Brothers. Pikachu had taken an obvious liking to the movie franchise, mainly because the star pokémon were his pre-evolved form. For the two trainers on the other hand, hated it. This particular movie, which was the fifth one in the series, just so happened to be the worst one yet. It had a 34% on Rotten Tomatoberries and had a 3/10 on PMDB, which stood for the Pokémon Movie Data Base. Ash, May and Pikachu all walked out of the movie theatre, pockets significantly lighter than before.

May apologized to Ash, "I'm sorry that I put you through that failure that was a movie."

"It's alright May, I enjoyed spending time with you. But to be honest, that movie was absolute crap. I'd rather watch the Maid in Manhattan than that, and I don't even like romance movies to begin with. Those movies are too mushy, and then again, we had Brock ogling over every single pretty girl, Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny in sight and what he said to them was straight out of a cheap romance novel. But still, the Pichu Brothers movie was absolute crap."

Pikachu couldn't believe his ears. His trainer and his friend were all talking on how bad the movie was. Pikachu released a mighty Thunderbolt that shocked both trainers like they have been never shocked before. A dazed May and Ash fell on the ground, paralyzed and smoldering slightly.

"Alright Pikachu, we'll stop talking on how bad the movie was. Do you forgive us?" Ash had asked his pokémon.

Pikachu considered it, and he accepted Ash and May's apology. The paralysis had worn off and the two got up. Ash and May noticed that the sun was setting and they sat down on a bench to experience it. It was even nicer than the one that Ash had sawn on the train ride. It was still blood red, but had flecks of orange and pink as well. The sun then set over the buildings after a couple of minutes. Streetlamps started flicking on, covering the streets in a yellow light.

"May, look at the time"

May looked at her watch and noticed how late it was. There was half an hour left before 9:30 PM, which was May's curfew.

"Ash, I got to go. I have to get back to my house or my parents will kill me."

"May, I'll go with you. I'm staying the night at the Pokémon Center that is right by your house. I might as well go now before their curfew comes. Come on Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped on to his trainer's shoulder and immediately fell asleep.

"Wow, Pikachu is really tired today," May commented on the walk back to her house.

"Yeah, Pikachu has been getting more and more tired lately. Probably because of all the battles we have been having. It is tough life, in the Kalos region. The trainers there are quite good and their pokémon are like unmatched."

"How was Kalos, Ash? You didn't seem to talk about it in the e-mails you wrote me."

"It was rather nice. I liked it a lot and I actually traveled with a childhood friend there."

"Really Ash? Who were they?"

"Her name was Serena. We first met up in Kanto during a summer camp. She was in the woods and hurt her knee after a Poliwag had startled her. I was actually looking for said Poliwag when I had found her. I wrapped her knee with a handkerchief I had and got her back to the camp. All these years later, she had kept the handkerchief with her and she still remembered me. I still remembered her as well, she was wearing a straw hat when I saw her last. We didn't remember each other's names but we remembered the little things. Next thing you know it, we were traveling through Kalos, going to Pokémon Gyms and Contests throughout the region."

"That sounded like you had fun there in Kalos." May said.

"It was fun May, but now it's your turn. What did you do after we split up?"

"I traveled the Johto Region with Drew, who was surprisingly nice and also taught me a thing or two about Pokémon Contests. I would have thought that Drew would be his snotty little self, but he has actually matured, to the point of being a normal person and not a brat. We both competed in the Grand Festival. We both lost to Solidad, who won the championship. Drew got third, I got second, and Solidad was on top. It was a lot of fun, but heart crushing at the same time. Mainly because I was a sliver a way from getting first."

May and Ash would have kept walking and talking, but Ash had walked into the mailbox for May's house and got the wind knocked out of him.  
"We'll, looks like we are at your place." He said between gasps. "Looks like I'll be heading off to the Pokémon center to spend the night there."

"Ash, wait. You can stay in the guest room. Nobody is using it and Max is in his old room. So can you please stay Ash?" May pleaded.

Ash caved in. "Alright May. You win, I'll stay for the night."

May squealed in delight. "Yay! This is going to be great."

May walked up the steps to the house and retrieved the key underneath the doormat. She put the key in the lock and soon as she started to turn it. The door opened. An extremely cross Caroline Maple was at the door.

"Mom, I'm here before the curfew. I have five minutes left."

"I know that missy, but you have been consistently arriving several minutes before the curfew for the past two weeks. What is going on?"

"Mom, I've been training my pokémon for this time. There is a festival coming to Petalburg City in a couple of weeks and I want to be as prepared as I can get. Even if that means cutting it close to the curfew while training my pokémon. But, I did not train them today. Today was a break for them. I went to the museum that had just opened and Ash ran into me. After that, we went to the movies, _as friends._ The movie was really long and we got out half an hour before the curfew so we walked back."

"Alright May, I can understand why you are coming really close to your curfew."

"Mom, one more thing. Can Ash stay with us for one night? His train broke down here and the next train back to Pallet Town is leaving tomorrow." May asked her mother.

"Ok, May, Ash can stay with us for one night." May's mother agreed. She also added something for Ash. "Young man, in my house, I expect no funny business. Is that clear?" She had said this in a rather menacing tone.

Ash gulped, "Alright, I promise that there will be no funny business while I am here. I agree to your terms."

May and Ash stepped into the house and Ash headed for the guest room, while May had headed to her own room. Ash opened the door to the guest room and immediately saw a Nurse Joy and Brock?!

"Brock, what are you doing here?!"

Brock immediately turned around, in surprise from hearing the voice of his old friend. In his sudden movement, he had dropped the Egg Case he was holding. Pikachu suddenly jumped off of Ash's shoulder and went for the Egg Case. Pikachu caught the case between his ears and fell over, face first due to the heavy mass he had caught using his head. The Egg Case somehow fell upright on the floor. Everyone in the room sighed in relief.

Brock then replied to Ash's question. "Ash, Nurse Joy is going to train the new Nurse Joy in the Petalburg Pokémon Center. She is also going to get her stuff that she left in the Pokémon Center when she last worked here. I naturally went with Nurse Joy, mainly because I want to check on how May was doing, and do you remember Suzie, the Pokémon Beautician and Breeder? Her Vulpix (A/N Just for story's sake Suzie's Vulpix is a she) laid an egg, and she gave it to me as a gift for taking such good care of Vulpix. That is why I have the egg. I am assuming it is going to be a Vulpix. Oh, the Joys (A/N bad pun) of parenting."

Nurse Joy, thankfully, was not here to hear Brock's extremely bad pun as she had left for the Pokémon Center. Brock sighed in relief. Nurse Joy hated really bad puns, and the one Brock had said ranked 10 on Nurse Joy's bad pun meter. May had heard all the noise and went to the guest room to see what was going on and was surprised to see Brock in the guest room as well.

"Brock, what're you doing here and why do you have that egg?" May said to her former traveling partner.

"Well, Nurse Joy is here to train the new Nurse Joy in the Pokémon Center and I naturally came along with her. As for the egg, it is a gift from a Pokémon breeder named Suzie. Her Vulpix had laid the egg, and she gave it to me as a gift because I took good care of her Vulpix when it was with me."

"Oh, so what kind of Pokémon is it going to be?" asked May.

"I am assuming it is going to be a Vulpix, mainly because a Vulpix laid it and the egg has little flames on it."

Brock then pointed to one of the little flame designs on the egg. It was rather small and hard to see from a distance, but as soon as Brock had pointed it out, it was clear as day. May and Ash went toward the egg, curious to see the egg up close. Brock quickly put the egg into an incubator and plugged it into the wall.  
"There, now you won't be as cold." Brock said to the egg in the incubator.

"Ash, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading back to bed?" May asked.

"I guess you're right May, but Brock may have claimed this room for himself and Nurse Joy, so I'm going to sleep on the couch in the living room."

With that, Ash dragged his stuff and carried Pikachu, whom had fallen asleep on the bed, down to the living room to sleep. He spread his sleeping bag over the cushions and fell asleep immediately, snoring rather loudly. May also went downstairs, and sat on an armchair and watched Ash sleep.

 _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He is looks so at ease. The only time I see him like this when he is battling and winning, or training with his pokémon._ May thought while watching Ash sleep. Norman and Caroline had gone to sleep before May did, so the house was quiet, except for Ash's snoring. _I better get back to bed if I am going to wake up early enough to ask Ash something._ May had thought. May then headed up to her room, immediately crashed onto the bed and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Sorry for the much shorter chapter and late update, I needed a cliff hanger and the museum catching ablaze was just that. Also my school work has increased a bit and it was a lot harder to keep up with this story. I need OCs. Please PM me on their name, what they look like, what clothes they wear, are they nice or not. And one more thing, where are the reviews? There seems to be a lack of them in the review section. I want to know what you guys think of my work and all.)**

Ash did not sleep that night. When he was at the museum and he had seen the fossil of Mew, something had come over him. Little did he know that it was the same fossil that provided the original DNA for the clone of Mew, Mewtwo. All he knew that he had to find out more about the particular fossil. He got up that morning, tired due to his lack of sleep. Brock, Max, May and Nurse Joy had already gotten up and were planning what they were going to do that day.

"Brock, can we go to the museum today?"

Max did not go to the museum because he had to run errands for his mom. Max had asked Brock, mainly because he was the oldest and he was the "leader" of the group during the travels in Hoenn and Johto. Ash, Max and May still looked up to Brock, even though they haven't seen each other in a long while. Brock, asked Nurse Joy's opinion on the matter.

"Joy, what do you think? Should we go to the museum today/"

Nurse joy was somewhat enthused at the idea of going to the museum. She heard about the museum from her sister but had never entered it because of the fact that her and Brock had gotten to Petalburg City quite late.

"Yeah, that sounds like a lot of fun."

May did not comment, mainly because she was stuffing her face with pancackes. She, however nodded in agreement. Ash also agreed on it as well.

"Great, now I can see the entire museum, not just that one fossil."

Brock, Max and Nurse Joy were curious about the fossil.

Max asked Ash, "What was the fossil, and why did you only get to see that one?"

"The fossil was of Mew, the legendary pokémon. The fossil was really old and I was entranced by it, I don't know why but I couldn't stop staring at it, wondering what the markings on the fossil were. As for the reason why I only saw that, May was looking at the fossil as well, but I accidentally bumped into her. She got all mad, but then saw it was me. We then left the museum, because the both of us wanted to go to the movies. The movie was utter crap, we wasted so much money on tickets. We didn't know it at the time though."

During that entire time, May had finished her enormous pile of pancakes, and sat beside Ash.

"I agree with Ash, let's go to the museum."

With that being said, the group of five headed out of the house and went towards the museum. Once they were at the museum, the group agreed to meet up here by 12:00 PM, which allowed everyone two hours to explore the museum. Ash and May went to the second floor first, mainly because they saw the main attraction on the first floor and most of the other exhibits on the first, so why look at them first again. Brock, Max and Nurse Joy were looking at the Mew fossil as well, also seemingly entranced by it.

115 Minutes later

Ash and May had looked at all the exhibits in the museum in that time and had realized they only had five minutes to get back to the meeting point, as evidenced on Ash's Poké Dex. They ran to the stairs, hoping that they would get to the meeting point on time, because Brock, Max and Nurse Joy would already be there, waiting, and would give Ash and May a hard time because they were a couple minutes late, because Brock hated people who were late, even if it is by a couple of minutes. They ran past a security guard who had yelled a half-hearted "No running in the museum!" The security guard did not try to chase them, mainly because of the fact that they were way too far away to even have a chance of catching them. Ash and May got to the meeting point, it was 12:01 PM. Surprisingly enough, Brock, Max and Nurse Joy were not there yet at the specified meeting point. May then saw Brock and Max still looking at the Mew fossil. May assumed that Nurse Joy was still there as well.

"Hey, Ash. Wait here while I go get Brock, Max and Nurse Joy."

"Alright May, I'll wait here for you."

May then dashed off towards the Mew fossil to retrieve her friends. When May got there, she was surprised that none of them had moved in the 2 hours that they were there because that was where May saw them last. May poked Brock.

"Brock, come on, let's go. Time's a wasting."

Brock did not respond to May. May then was ticked off that Brock wasn't paying attention, so she slapped him upside the head.

"May, what the heck was that for?" Brock had yelled this after he got hit in the back of the head by May.

"Brock, you were zoned out. I poked you and you didn't even pay any attention to what I had done. Why were you so zoned out? Max and Nurse Joy look the same as well." May had said.

"I don't know May, for some odd reason, as soon as I saw that fossil for the first time, I just was entranced by it. So much so that I didn't even pay attention to your poke. I think the same thing has happened to Max and Nurse Joy."

May and Brock then dragged away Nurse Joy and Max away from the fossil. Max and Nurse Joy were surprised that they were being dragged away.

"Hey, let go of me Brock!" Max protested. His pleas were ignored until they got to Ash. Nurse Joy, however did not say anything during that moment.

Ash asked Nurse Joy and Max what had happened. "Why were you guys so zoned out back there after looking at that fossil?"

"I don't know Ash, something had come over m-. " Nurse Joy did not have any time to finish that thought because a crash had reverberated throughout the room. Brock, Ash, Max, May, and Nurse Joy all stepped outside to see what had happened. A green truck was sitting outside the building, front end completely bashed in, and smoke pouring out the remnants of the engine. The driver presumably, was sitting on the sidewalk, looking at his now ruined truck. Fire then poured out of the engine bay. Ash noticed an oil slick coming from underneath the car. Ash saw this and thought, _"Shit!"_

The oil slick ignited, and the flames spread throughout the truck and were heading towards the museum. Before Ash could even think about doing anything, the museum had caught ablaze.


	5. Chapter 5

( **A/N This should of been put out yesterday. I'm sorry. I need OCs. PM me or put it in a review as long as you are logged in because I don't get an alert if someone reviews it with out logging in. R &R FYI thor94 told me that Kalos needs a boat to get there. Think tunnels underneath the ocean for trains. I fixed it here so it says boat instead of train. Please don't kill me. This is also why I need reviews. So people can correct my mistakes when I mess up and don;t see it)**

The truck that just crashed into the museum had just caught ablaze and the museum started to catch on fire. Ash looked at the museum and with no time to waste, he pulled out a Poké Ball and released Greninja. Greninja looked at Ash expectantly for orders.

"Greninja, use Bubble on the museum!"

The water pokémon started spewing bubbles toward the fiery inferno, slowly putting it out. Brock, and May threw their respective poke balls and out came a Swampert and a Blastoise.

"Swampert"

"Blastoise"

"Use Water Gun!" May and Brock said.

The two water pokémon both shot a stream of water out of their mouths towards the flames and put out the fire. The fire started to get larger than it did before, despite dousing the place with water. Soon the entire museum was up in flames and the Captain Aiden's firefighting team had come to help put out the inferno. The several Blastoise that had come to help couldn't make a dent in the inferno. Six long hours later, the museum was no more. All that was left was a pile of smoking rubble.

'Well, that is all she wrote." Captain Aiden and the Blastoise headed back to the station, because they could do no more.

"Greninja, return."

"Swampert, return."

"Blastoise, return."

The trainers had recalled their pokémon and stared at the remains of the museum that they had headed to this morning. Several Officer Jennys had come to survey the damage. Most of them kept a wary eye on Brock due to the fact that he had tried to flirt with each of them before. One of the of the Jennys had started going towards Brock, ready to profess her love for him until she saw the rings on Nurse Joy and Brock's finger.

"Taken, I was too late," she said as she walked back to the rubble to survey the damage. None of the other Jennys noticed this and continued on looking at the damage. They had set up a barrier around the museum. Ash, Brock, Max, May and Nurse Joy could only watch on as the officers did their work.

"Let's head back, you guys, we can see what went down tomorrow as it is getting late. The sun was setting on the city of Petalburg. Walking back to May's house, Ash had realized what had happened. He had missed his boat back to Pallet Town.

"Shit, I missed my boat back to Pallet Town. My mom is going to be worried that didn't come back today." He complained as they were walking back to May's house.

"Don't worry, Ash. You can use the video phone back at the house to tell your mother what had happened today. The next boat to Pallet Town comes tomorrow. You can get on that boat then." May said to Ash.

The five got to May's house and May unlocked the door with her key. Max and May's parents had not come back yet so Brock took it upon himself to make a giant dinner, mainly because the fact that all of them had missed lunch when they were fighting the fire. Ash then went towards the video phone and called his mom.

Delia, Ash's mom, had picked up the phone and her face was shown on the screen.

"Ash, where are you, you were supposed to come yesterday."

"Mom, I'm sorry, Brock, Max, May and Nurse Joy and I went to the museum today because I had some time to kill before the boat arrived. Next thing you know it, the museum had risen up into flames and we were trying to fight the fire. The museum had burned down completely. I only realized when we were walking back when I realized that I missed the other boat back."

"Delia, what is going on?" Professor Oak's head appeared in the screen of the video phone.

"Sammy, Ash just called us." Delia said to him.

 _"Sammy, why on earth did my mom call him_ Sammy? _"_ Ash thought.

"Oh yeah, Ash, me and Professor Oak got together. We're getting married soon. You guys are invited to the wedding" Delia showed the giant engagement ring on her finger to Ash.

"Congratulations, Mom. That's awesome. Why didn't I know this?"

"I'm sorry Ash, we actually got together in Unova, but we kept it a secret from everyone until now. You are the first one to know. How are you and your girlfriend May doing?"

"MOM! She is not my girlfriend."

"Alright Ash, I see how it is. Make sure you use protection." With that, Ash's mom hung up the phone.

May had heard what Ash had yelled and came to him.

"Ash, what happened?"

"May, I called my mom and before she hung up, she asked me how my girlfriend was doing, as in you. Also, my mom and Professor Oak are getting married. And the wedding is soon and we are all invited."

"I'm so happy for your mom and Professor Oak. But really? Girlfriend."

"You didn't hear the last bit. My mom said to use protection. Whatever that means."

May was surprised to hear that. She was also surprised that Ash didn't know what that meant. She asks Ash.

"Ash, do you know what protection means?"

"Like when you are skateboarding and you wear a helmet so you don't break you skull open when you crash?"

"Okay, do you know what sex is?"

"No, I don't"

"HOW CAN YOU BE THIS DENSE? YOU ARE AN ADULT NOW! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS STUFF!" May cracked.

"I'll go ask Brock this question."

Max had come to May.

"May, can you help me with my Physics homework. It is on Projectile Motion, and I can't seem to understand the non-symmetrical problems."

"Alright, Max. I will help you."

May went up to Max's room to teach him Physics while Ash asked Brock what sex was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I see that you have waited patiently for me.**

 ***Sees mob of angry readers with pitchforks and torches***

 **In case you are wondering why I did not post last week, I had the PSAT, which is a standardized test which juniors and sophmores should take to get a feel for the real SAT and how would you do in theory. Everyone saw the memes for the PSAT so I am assuming that you know how weird the passages and questions were. (USDA should regulate "artisan" goods. Triangle DAB, Don Juan Ribero etc.) I also had a math test the following day. My mom made me study for the tests that I had and I was not able to post last week. I don't think I even touched my computer last week. Enough of that, on to the story.**

May went up to Max's room and attempted to help him on his physics homework. The problem was about a ball launched from a cannon one meter of the ground. Max had already got the Speed in the X-axis, time up, time down to zero, acceleration, which is -9.8 m/s^2, change in y, and initial acceleration in the Y-axis. She looked at his work, every equation seems to be right. She asked Max what was wrong.

"Max, what did you think you did wrong? All your work seems to be correct."

"May, I can't find time down, because for some reason, the time down to zero seems to be too short."

"Max, zero in this problem is where the ball starts from. Since the ball started from 1 meter above the ground, you calculated how long it took for the ball to go from the highest point to zero. You have to still calculate for the one extra meter."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

Max, do you need any help?"

"May, I do."

May proceeded to help Max with his physics homework. While doing that she thought about Ash and his response to her question earlier.

 _"Why, Ash? Why do you have to be so dense? All this time around Brock and you still haven't picked up on what the Pidgeys and the Beedrills meant? You're dense as lead when it comes to this sort of thing."_

00000

Meanwhile, Brock was having issues of his own when attempting to explain where babies come from.

"Ash, where do you think babies come from?"

"Fearow."

 _"Oh my goodness Ash, you are an absolute idiot. You haven't learned anything about this stuff yet?! You have been to several regions, met a lot of new people, made a lot of friends, saved the world several times, but you STILL don't know what sex is. I'm shocked."_

"Ash, I give up. I have to make dinner. Go pester May about this. And, can you do me a favor, can you tell Joy that dinner is almost ready? She is probably at the Pokémon Center."

Ash left the house and went towards the Pokémon Center, when he was heading towards the place he had an irresistible urge to go towards the skeleton that was the remnants of the museum. It was getting rather late as the sun was setting.

 _"Why am I heading towards the museum? Brock told me to go to the Pokémon Center, but my legs want to go to the museum. What the hell is going on?"_

Ash had no control over his legs, he gave up trying to resist and went towards the museum. He noticed that all the artifacts were removed, but the Plexiglas cubes protecting the artifacts were still there. He then saw the Plexiglas cube that was for the fossil of Mew. He saw that the fossil was still there, undamaged by the fire.

 _"Why didn't the museum employees remove the fossil? It is just sitting there, for the entire world to see."_

Ash realized that he had to go to the Pokémon Center to get Nurse Joy. Without further question, Ash ran towards the Pokémon Center, hoping that his legs would not disobey him again before he got there. The mad dash to the Pokémon Center was uneventful as he was able to get there without losing the control of his bodily movement. The automatic door slid open and admitted Ash inside. There, Brock's wife, Nurse Joy, was teaching a younger Nurse Joy on the ways of operating the Pokémon Center.

Ash went up to the desk where the younger Nurse Joy was being taught on how to use the Poké ball transporter. There was a Charmander chilling outside of the desk.

Nurse Joy was teaching the workings of the Poké Ball transporter to the Nurse in training when she heard someone come up to the desk. She turned around and saw Ash.

"Ash, why are you here?"

"I came to tell you dinner was ready, Brock told me to, even though he could have used the video phone to call you about this."

"Thanks Ash, and one more thing. Could my trainee come with us tonight? Her mother has gone out of town, and she doesn't know how to cook very well."

The younger Nurse Joy turned around, faced the other Nurse Joy and said, "What do you mean "doesn't know how to cook"?"

"You were the one who proved that you could burn water! Out of all things."

The younger Nurse realized that her cooking skills would make iJustine **(A/N Sorry, not sorry, but she attempted to BLEND a PB &J. Like seriously) **look like Jamie Oliver.

The younger nurse relented and said, "Alright, my cooking skills are crap. Looks like I am joining you guys for dinner."

Ash said, "Alright."

He then ran out of the Pokémon Center as if his pants were on fire, which they were mainly because the Charmander who was staying at the Pokémon center brushed his fiery tail against Ash's pants and caught them on fire.

00000

Ash ran like his pants were on fire. Which they were.

 _"I'm going to get that Charmander back, he lit my only pants on fire."_ Ash thought as he screamed like a crazy lunatic while running throughout the town. He saw the trunk of a limo which had been converted to the pool open, and he jumped in, hoping that his fiery pants would be put out. Ash hadn't noticed that Cleavon Schpielbunk had come out of the movie theater yelling at someone on his cellphone. ( **A/N He is the guy who made the movie "Pokémon in love" and he wanted Misty's Psyduck to star in it.)**

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, YOU ARE NOT SLASHING MY BUDGET ON MY NEXT BLOCK BUSTER, " _POKÉMON IN LOVE 2."_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT " _POKÉMON IN LOVE"_ WASN'T A BLOCKBUSTER?! PEOPLE CAME TO SCREENING, PEOPLE SAID IT WAS GOOD. WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME? I WILL HAVE YOU FIRED, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PRICK WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE BRILLIANCE THAT IS MY MOVIES. DON'T YOU DARE HANG U-"

The caller had hung up on him. Schpielbunk violently threw his Note 7 to the road and it exploded into a million pieces. Ash heard the explosion and got out of the limo quickly, hoping that the enraged director did not see him. Fortunately, he did not see Ash walk away from the limo, pants soaking wet and burnt. The driver of said limo did see Ash use his pool-trunk as a way to extinguish pants fire. The driver got out of the limo, wanting to give Ash a piece of his mind, but Schpielbunk had gotten into the limo and wanted to be driven to the hotel. The driver got back into the car, grumbled something about kids being idiots and having no brains and pulled away from the side of the road.

Ash looked at himself and said, "I am one lucky dude."

He walked back to the house, remembering that he had to tell Brock that someone was coming over for dinner, so he wouldn't be surprised at all.


	7. The end of the road

i will not be continuing this story anymore. My laptop thought it would be a good idea to shit the bed and have a hard disk failure. I lost my documents and I tried to work on this story again, but it does not feel right. I'm also kind of bored of Pokemon right now because it is a repeat of everything.

I am putting a poll up. If there is any Phoenix Wright fans out there, I want to know if you guys would like a Phoenix and Mia fanfiction or Phoenix Wright/Initial D crossover. Both sound equally fun and also there is a lack of both fanfictions.

Please vote and Please don't kill me

-AMABOSs720


End file.
